killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Payapop Pritrum
Payapop Pritrum is a historian, scholar, and author. Pritrum's works mainly focus on the history of the demiurges and the social implications of their rule. Pritrum has two notable works, the 5th Treatise on Aeons and On the New Gods. 5th Treatise on Aeons The 5th Treatise contains an analysis of how the Universal War affected angels. Contents The angels, though sturdy and true to their original purposes and long alloyed to the corrupting influence of infinity through reincarnation, experienced a profound sundering with the Universal War. The Shattering, as it came to be known, broke the long compact the angels had with the races of the omniverse to uphold the Law, and the Law itself was splintered and broken. The oldest and most holy among the warrior monks of the Concordant Knights were shattered during the war, not to reincarnate for millennia more, leaving many young angels, still in their vapor or liquid states. Seeing the broken, burning remnants of the universe, and the subsequent rule of the Seven destroyed what confidence many of them had in protecting reality, and still more came to the conclusion that reality itself was better purged, better purified through bloodshed than left to rot. Now, the Concordance is a shattered, corrupted remnant of its former self, and rogue angels wander the worlds and the king's road, selling their extreme skill in the ways of annihilation. And through the void and the kings road atop steeds of glass and fire ride those terrible steel figures with their spined carapaces – the Holy Thorn Knights. *** From the cracked shell of the angelic concordance sprang a hot and putrid rose, and a thousand thousand wild burning seeds poured into the smoke of the corpse of the universe, and there spread with a terrible incandescence. But along with these wild embers came a greater power – the sleek and awful perfection of the Thorns. On the New Gods On the New Gods explores the role of the Seven and their evolution in becoming a new pantheon of deities. Contents I have long suspected the Belligerent Knights' single minded devotion to Jagganoth as a natural outgrowth of the core tenets of their order. When a core tenet of your knightly creed includes 'If it has a pulse – remove its skull!’, what can you do about a thirty foot invincible monstrosity impervious to physical harm and with complete mastery over space-time? Worship it, of course! Mysterious Historical Eras “A curious fact – the Institute of Fractal Archivists insisted to me today they had found a peculiar period of history prior to the Second Conquest that according to their ontoscopes does not exist. Nearly two centuries to which a huge host of historical inaccuracies and inconsistencies have been attributed – I am familiar with the period myself. They theorize that this is because the period only existed for some people; that is to say the flow of time itself, the turning of the great wheel, was tampered with. It is, of course, a preposterous explanation, though so very convenient I am inclined to believe it.” -Payapop Pritram, personal notes S.C. 2420 Seeker of Thrones 5-53 Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Characters